Da Dough (Rapper)
Wyatt "Da Dough" Clark is a Hip Hop artist and Activist from Flint, Michigan. He is notable for his song "Fly" and his rants. He has stated his inspirations include Kanye West, Proof, The Game, Big Daddy Kane, Common, Lil Yachty, Jay Z and many more. His mixtape's titled "Unrequited" and "VIBEZ EP" have been widely acclaimed. Biography Not much is known about Da Dough before he started other than some of his relationship with his on and off girlfriend Trinity and that he was born on August 26th, 2000. He says he has grown up on Hip Hop. He dropped his debut EP titled "Devils Prey EP" in November 2014. He claims he was on another label in the past and was working on a debut album but was dropped from the label. After the EP dropped he started his own label called Devils Prey Records (which was rebranded into Clark Music Group in 2017) and signed his group Midwestern Connection and his friend Trouble J. He then started working on his next mixtape called The Asylum which dropped in early January of 2015. During the creation of that his friend Crazy 8 (formerly called Da Destiny) started rapping and they started a duo called Da Unit (he also joined the label). After The Asylum dropped, his group MWC broke up and he started focusing on his next mixtape, "The Clark LP", which dropped in April 2015. After that dropped he mostly dropped singles until he dropped Legends Never Die in June. In August of that year, he dropped a mixtape with unreleased tracks called "Makaveli's Return" and then in September he dropped a mixtape called Michigan. In October 2015 he dropped a controversial remix of "Just Another Day" by The Game, which was a diss at some people claiming they were gonna have him killed which lead into the police investigating him and Dough responded by dropping the controversial 3rd installment in the "Devils Prey" series. In November 2015, Dough was arrested after getting jumped by the people he dissed in his "Just Another Day" remix. In February 2016, he dropped "Principles EP" which was to get things off his mind before he continued work on his upcoming album. On April 9th, 2016, he dropped a mixtape called "Searching For Proof" which was a tribute to Detroit rapper Proof. Also a week later, he dropped a diss track titled "Mockery 4" (he also has a series of diss tracks called "Mockery") which was directed at the person who had him jumped and a former friend of his. In January 2017, Da Dough dropped a compilation of unreleased music onto Datpiff called "Martin Shkreli Couldn't Afford My Mixtape" and then on February 13th, 2017, he dropped "VIBEZ EP". On March 31st, 2017 he announced that his next album will be titled "Unrequited" which dropped on May 30th, 2017. On April 7h, 2017. his father committed suicide and he made a song about him titled "Jeremy Michael" (he also made another one more popular titled "Fly". On April 29th, 2017, he and HGN Cozy dropped a mixtape titled "On The Same Page". He announced on June 3rd, 2017 he announced a mixtape was coming on June 9th, 2017 called "Omnipotent". He dropped it for free on the Google Play Store. On July 7th, 2017, he dropped "Omniscient" on Datpiff. On August 26th, 2017, he dropped "Real Talk 100" on Spotify, iTunes and Google Play. He also announced that "VIBEZ EP 2" is dropping in January 2018. He released "Time in a Bottle" on December 16th and then announced "Clark" about a week later after releasing a snippet for the song "Always". On February 3rd, Da Dough announced a project titled "Vanity EP" set to release on March 13, 2018. On May 31st, Da Dough announced on an Instagram story that he was independent and was no longer on Clark Music as an artist. Da Dough released a mixtape titled "#kINGDOUGH' on June 29, 2018 and then, released his second album, "A Gift To You", on July 8, 2018. Da Dough released "VIBEZ EP 2" on August 26, 2018. On September 8, 2018, Da Dough released an EP titled "Lean Flavored Ice Cream", he also announced 3 upcoming projects and set the release dates. "Beauty & The Beast" is set for November 30, 2018, "GOD", is set for "February 22, 2018" and "The Rayvinn Tape" was set for March 12, 2018. Personal Life Trinity M Johnson Not much can be confirmed about Da Dough's relationship with Trinity Johnson however both have said things about the relationship According to Da Dough According to Da Dough, they first met in October 2013 when he moved to St Augustine, Florida and they were in the 8th Grade in US History class. Da Dough apparently had a thing for her for awhile but he didn't tell her but later they became friends in April 2014. Trinity didn't find out that Dough liked her like that until May of that year and they ended up getting together at the end of June of that year. They broke up within a week in on July 1st however Dough and Trinity still talked like that for awhile. Eventually Da Dough lost his virginity to her on August 29th, 2014 (he says he remembers that cause it was 3 days after his birthday) and they slept with each other again in September 2014. Later that month, Da Dough moved back to Michigan and Trinity got with this guy named Conner Welch. Apparently, Da Dough took offense and while he was working on Devils Prey EP he made some direct lines at both Trinity and Conner. Later, Trinity and Dough started getting along again only to start fighting again. FInally, in July 2015 Da Dough and Trinity finally got back together, They broke up again in September 2015 when Trinity cheated on him with Isaiah Mencia. Da Dough responded by dropping a controversial freestyle taking subliminal shots at Isaiah and then he started to take directs shots on his mixtape titled "Michigan". Da Dough continued taking shots until Trinity left Isaiah in April 2016 but Da Dough kept making love songs about Trinity. In July 2016, Trinity finally started replying to Da Dough posting WCW's of her on Instagram and Da Dough replied and deleted them (only to post them back up). This kept happening until November 2016 when Da Dough and Trinity got into an argument after Trinity got with someone new and a girl got involved. Da Dough started making and posting memes to mock Trinity and her new boyfriend's appearance. Da Dough continues to drop WCW's of her at the moment and has dropped a few love songs. His recent mixtape "Omnipotent" is his only project he's ever dropped without a single love song about her however he does mention her once. He released 3 love songs about her on his mixtape "Omniscient" (one included a phone call between the 2 from 2015) and he released a phone call and a love song on his mixtape "Real Talk 100". On October 13th, 2017 Da Dough dropped a mixtape titled "The Trinity Tape" with her face on the cover. Da Dough is currently working on an archive for her on Instagram filled with photos and videos. It was scheduled to open up to the public on November 7th, 2017 but it was pushed back to January 1st, 2018. On February 3, 2018, Da Dough released a screenshot of a notification from YouTube saying she had subscribed to his YouTube channel. Da Dough announced in March 2018 that him and Trinity were over. On May 9th, 2018 Da Dough dropped a song titled "Wasn't True" which seemed to be an official end to the relationship. On May 25th, 2018, Da Dough announced that he had gotten all the pain she caused him off his mind and showed a screenshot of them talking things out. Later, he denied getting back with her and said "Rayvinn is the future.". After Da Dough said that, Rayvinn posted on Instagram "It doesn't bother me cause it need to happen anyways. Lol bet watch he blow up w/o you." in response to Trinity contacting her. In June 2018, Da Dough accused Trinity of trying to stop Rayvinn and him from staying together and trying to conspire against them. On June 29, 2018, Da Dough confirmed he still had a folder with her pictures but said that he doesn't collect new ones anymore on the song "#KINGDOUGH". The line was "I still got a folder with my ex-girls pictures // we were a weird mixture // so now I'll take your stricture // I don't save 'em no more that's a habit I break". On July 23, 2018, Da Dough posted a cover art to a song titled "Lord, Help Me." that had a photo of Trinity on it to his Instagram Story with the caption "Once all the singles off "VIBEZ EP 2" are released, I got a joint for you guys.". Da Dough showed a screenshot of Trinity calling him on October 22, 2018, asking how she got his number. on October 23, 2018, Da Dough posted that they were back together. Rayvinn Padilla Da Dough and Rayvinn's relationship began in January 2016 after knowing each other for at least 2 years. They broke up in June 2016 for unknown reasons and began a feud. In March 2018 they got back together. Da Dough announced on March 31, 2018 that he'd quit making music if she doesn't start talking to him again and then he stated that she started speaking to him again on the next day. On April 28th, Rayvinn announced that her and Da Dough were taking a break from social media however Da Dough had her retract the statement. Da Dough said on April 30th that him and Rayvinn will likely release a collaborative album before 2020. On May 19th, 2018 Rayvinn Padilla posted a photo on Instagram with the words "ten cuidado con quien comienzas una guerra" which translates to "Be careful who you start a war with". Da Dough posted in response, "There is no war other than a war on love.". Rayvinn posted on Instagram "It doesn't bother me cause it need to happen anyways. Lol bet watch he blow up w/o you." in response to Trinity contacting her after Da Dough officially left Trinity. On October 23, 2018, Da Dough announced the end of their relationship. Feuds Da Dough is known for feuding with many people since he started out. On July 22, 2018, Da Dough announced that he no longer has "beef" with anybody besides Alex Barzaga. Alex Barzaga aka "Zaga" In May 2015, Alex Barzaga said things about Da Dough on Instagram and Da Dough replied. They originally squashed the beef in September 2015. Supposedly, Alex Barzaga had set Da Dough up to get jumped in November 2015 and Da Dough threw shots at him on Mockery 4 and in June 2016, JPMixing had them squash the beef. Da Dough's rivalry with Alex Barzaga resumed after Barzaga tried to wrongfully copyright one of Da Dough's videos. Da Dough dissed him in the song "Kingdom Come" with the lines "Fuck Alex Barzaga, he gay // he about to get his today". Alex Barzaga announced he was gonna drop a diss track titled "Think" on September 3, 2017. Da Dough spoke on Alex Barzaga on the song "IDGAF". Da Dough posted "That little bitch Alex Barzaga tried to fuck with the brand and it backfired", "But I'm still fucking him up on sight!" on his Instagram story on June 21, 2018 in response to Alex falsely pretending to be Trinity Johnson and trying to privacy claim Da Dough's videos on YouTube. On June 23rd, Da Dough dropped a diss track titled "For The Culture" aimed at Alex after Alex tried to use XXXTentacion's death for clout. On July 9, 2018, Alex Barzaga threatened to "expose" Da Dough on his Instagram story and Da Dough replied in a video on his Instagram story saying "You don't got shit on me, bitch. But if you do, expose me, pussy!". Afterwards, Alex ended up proving Da Dough's point by saying things Da Dough has already said prior. Da Dough dropped a diss track titled "Soy un Dios" on July 13, 2018, the title of which means, "To Be a God" in Spanish. Alex Barzaga reported the song and it was taken off YouTube within a few days however it is still on streaming services and SoundCloud. On July 17, Da Dough leaked a phone call of Alex Barzaga admitting to botting his views on his videos. On September 6th, 2018. Da Dough posted a snippet of a diss track on his Instagram story with the quote "Barzaga don't got the balls to respond.". On September 7, 2018, Da Dough took shots at Alex Barzaga on the song "Superman". On September 19, 2018, Da Dough called out Alex Barzaga, mentioning that it's been a year since he said he would drop that diss and nothing has come of it. Da Dough also said that Alex has until October 1, 2018 and previewed a diss track that appeared to have some new information on Alex. On October 1, 2018, Da Dough released a diss track titled "Mockery 5", that exposed that Alex tried to grope his cousin, Rayven Barzaga and brought up the fact that Alex's mother abandoned him. Alex Barzaga teased a diss track to release on October 17, 2018 however he failed to deliver and delayed it to October 20, 2018 (which he also failed to release it by then). On October 27, 2018, Da Dough dropped his mixtape "Beauty & The Beast" which had a diss track directed at Barzaga titled "Really Feel". On November 3, 2018, Da Dough said that Alex Barzaga "doesn't want to engage in lyrical warfare" with him and said that Alex was scared of Da Dough. Da Dough then proceeded to call him a "pussy". On November 9, 2018, Da Dough took credit for Barzaga missing 2 release dates for his mixtape "Patience" and said that Alex Barzaga was scared that he was gonna get "lyrically bodied" by Da Dough. On November 29th, Da Dough posted screenshots of Alex Barzaga's YouTube subscriptions and pointed out that the majority of the channels Barzaga is subscribed to have the names "Sub 4 Sub" or similar names. Alex Barzaga deflected and claimed he was a better rapper which caused Da Dough to question why Barzaga is scared to go bar for bar with him then. On that day, Da Dough dropped a diss track titled "The Rapture". Isaiah Mencia Da Dough and Isaiah Mencia had beefed from May 2015 all the way until mid 2016 when Da Dough actually apologized. Isaiah had gotten with Da Dough's on and off ex girlfriend Trinity and Da Dough took shots on Instagram. During the whole feud Da Dough dropped over 12 diss tracks in retaliation to certain things said. Wild Boyz Da Dough beefed with the now defunct group Wild Boyz after member Banter Man dropped a diss track on him in January 2016. Da Dough replied with Flash and dissed their whole group. They ended up squashing the beef around February 2016 and they are all in a group known as Derty Politikz. Alex Rudd This beef started in June 2016 when 19 year old rapper Alex Rudd was saying he was gonna diss a 13 year old rapper named Bryson Morris and Da Dough openly said that Alex Rudd was "being childish". Rapper Sir Skitzo got involved in July 2016 and Alex Rudd dropped a diss in August 2016 and Da Dough dropped a reply within a few days which got massive criticism from SIr Skitzo fans. Alex Rudd made a music video for his diss track in March 2017 and Da Dough had a diss track directed on him called "Slay" on his album Unrequited. The feud was revived when Alex Rudd talked shit about Da Dough's dead dad. Da Dough replied with his song "Illest Alive". They squashed the beef sometime in mid 2018. T-Rev T-Rev was an artist who got involved in the beef with Da Dough and Alex Rudd and wanted to diss Da Dough. He dropped his diss in August 2016 and Da Dough replied in his diss at Rudd. The beef was reignited when Da Dough dissed him on "Pay For It" after T-Rev tried to get involved in Da Dough's beef with Shadow Bishop. JPMixing According to Da Dough, He and JPMixing were friends since April 2014 but JPMixing had been instigating a lot of feuds Da Dough was in for his own entertainment or agenda. Da Dough found out in November 2016 and cut all connections with him. JPMixing followed him on Twitter and it seemed like Da Dough completely ignored his existence until JPMixing had taken shots at Da Dough on Twitter. In response Da Dough dropped 3 memes making fun of the fact that JPMixing is a ginger and Da Dough dissed him in a False Prophets remix. JPMixing followed Da Dough on Instagram in May 2017 only to try and reignite the feud in July 2017. From the looks of it, they're no longer feuding. Shadow Bishop Da Dough's feud with Shadow Bishop started in November 2016 during an argument on Facebook between KidMil and Shadow Bishop. Shadow Bishop demanded that Da Dough side with him against KidMil and Da Dough truthfully told him that he was off beat so he wasn't really a threat to anyone on the post. Later Da Dough dropped a False Prophets remix with KidMil where Da Dough took shots at JPMixing and his ex-girlfriends new boyfriend Timmy Fraizer and KidMil directed a line at Shadow Bishop. Shadow Bishop accused both Da Dough of dissing him subliminally and dropped an accapella diss track on both Da Dough and KidMil. Da Dough replied later with "Pay For It". Shadow Bishop tried to edit this wikia on October 2nd, 2017. OG Murk OG Murk in March 2018, started saying subliminal things about Da Dough. Eventually, he got mad at Da Dough for saying Eminem is "overrated" and dropped a diss on him. After being mocked by several other artists for his poor microphone quality and for being off beat throughout the song, he dropped a diss that made fabrications about Da Dough's dead Dad. Da Dough dropped a diss on May 18th titled "No Mercy" in response. OG Murk claims he's dropping a 3rd diss. Discography Mixtapes and EPs Devils Prey EP (2014) The Asylum (2015) Devils Prey EP 2 (2015) The Clark LP (2015) Legends Never Die (2015) Makaveli's Return (2015) Michigan (2015) Devils Prey EP 3 (2015) Principles EP (2016) Searching For Proof (2016) Martin Shkreli Couldn't Afford My Mixtape (2017) VIBEZ EP (2017) On The Same Page w/HGN Cozy (2017) Unrequited (2017) Omnipotent (2017) Omniscient (2017) Real Talk 100 (2017) The Trinity Tape (2017) Another Release of Unreleased Music (2018) Clark (2018) Vanity EP (2018) The Trinity Tape 2 (2018) #KINGDOUGH (2018) VIBEZ EP 2 (2018) Lean Flavored Ice Cream (2018) Beauty & The Beast (2018) Omnipresent (2018) Albums Time in a Bottle (2017) A Gift To You (2018) Upcoming Ego (December 14th, 2018) Cast The Fiiirst Stone (February 22, 2019) Untitled Mixtape w/Platiiinum (TBA 2019) The Trinity Tape 3 (TBA 2019) Real Talk 200 (TBA 2019) AutomaticDough (TBA 2019) w/Automatic M Cappin With Da Dough (TBA 2019) w/Cap On The Same Page Vol.2 w/HGN Cozy (TBD) Michigan 2 (TBD) Untitled Project w/DrippyMarc (TBD) Feature Appearances Da Dough has appeared on few tracks over the years. Category:MidWest Rappers Category:Detroit Rappers Category:Underground rappers